Shaded Moon
A/N: Moon here, like always. This story will be short, and will probably be a stand-alone. You have been warned. It's for Misty's contest, and I hope it works out! :D Hm, okay, can't think of a prologue. That's fine, just chapters then. 'Chapter One' The two young she-cats sat huddled together, their gazes fixed upon the four blurry forms on the Great Tree, struggling to make out the shapes of the leaders. Darkwhisker, the medicine cat, leaned toward his apprentice, hissing quietly, "Stop slouching." Shadepaw made an effort to sit up straighter, but beside her, Moonpaw yawned, slumping down farther. The two apprentices were littermates, and trying to stay awake for their first gathering, but, being new apprentices--barely six moons old--the late night was threatening to send them deep into sleep. Moonpaw, a fluffy silver she-cat with dark blue eyes, glanced over wearily at Shadepaw, whispering quietly, "Ugh, who knew the gathering was so boring?" Shadepaw was dark gray, with dark green eyes, and training to be a medicine cat. Now, trying to look dignified and medicine cat-like, she straightened her spine, and gave Moonpaw a stern look. "You should be paying attention to what the leaders are saying. It could be very important." Moonpaw rolled her eyes, but before she could retort, her mentor, a creamy-brown she-cat named Hawkfeather gave them both annoyed looks. "Be quiet." Shadepaw ducked her head, while Moonpaw yawned again, and glanced over the cats, studying the ones from different Clans. Isn't it strange how similiar they are to us, and yet so different? ''she asked Shadepaw curiously. Moonpaw and Shadepaw had always had a special bond, able to communicate without making a sound, and understanding the other's feelings perfectedly. Now, Shadepaw replied, ''I guess so. I'm just worried about half-moon. What if the other medicine cat's don't like me? '' ''Don't be silly, ''Moonpaw told her affectionately. ''Why wouldn't they like you? Shadepaw sighed. You know why. I'm different, and I'm--'' Moonpaw cut her off. ''Now you really are being silly. You're not different, you're special. And you have a head for herbs, just like Darkwhisker always says. And you have a connection with lost spirits like no other cat I know. Shadepaw nudged her sister gratefully, not noticing the look that passed between Darkwhisker and Hawkfeather. Anyway, ''Moonpaw continued, ''you'll be fine. The trick is not to worry about it. Besides, assessments--now those are scary. What's so scary about assessments? Shadepaw scoffed teasingly. My whole apprenticeship will be an assessment. '' Moonpaw's liquid blue gaze flickered with amusement. ''Yeah, but at least you're mentor is easier on you. If I make one mistake, boom! I'm in big trouble. Shadepaw purred without meaning too, and glanced guitily at Darkwhisker. Whoops, ''she thought. Moonpaw's nose wrinkled with laughter, as it always did when she got amused. Shadepaw rolled her green eyes at her littermate, sticking out her tongue cheekily. "What is going on?" Hawkfeather asked suddenly, causing both apprentices to jump in surprise. Darkwhisker said nothing, but was watching the two she-cat closely, eyes narrowed. Shadepaw shifted her paws, wondering how to explain it, but Moonpaw mewed casually, "Just sharing a private joke." ''Very private, Shadepaw thought, glancing over at Moonpaw. The silver she-cat didn't move, but Shadepaw could sense her instant amusement. "Anyway," Moonpaw meowed curiously, "What's going on? What are the leaders saying? With you two being so loud, I couldn't quite hear them." Shadepaw gasped, shocked at her sister's nerve. Hawkfeather's eyes gleamed with anger, and Darkwhisker's tail lashed, but Moonpaw didn't back down, merely tipping her head to one side. Suddenly, Hawkfeather relaxed, shaking her head in amusement. "Moonpaw, when will you ever learn?" Before Shadepaw's sister could answer, she continued, "Anyway, I'll tell you when we get back to the camp--provided you can keep your mouth shut." Moonpaw nodded. Keeping my mouth shut isn't the problem, ''she told Shadepaw. ''No, ''Shadepaw retorted, ''but you should do it anyway. While you're at it, stop trying to be clever. Moonpaw looked hurt.'' I wasn't trying to be clever, she mewed indignantly. ''Then what were you doing? ''Shadepaw demanded furiously, aware of her mentor's sharp gaze on her. ''Being clever, ''Moonpaw told her. ''That's what I said! No, you said, stop ''trying ''to be clever. I wasn't trying. I was being. Shadepaw sighed, but her whiskers twitched slightly. Whatever. Just be quiet. As long as you are, ''Moonpaw mewed, getting in the last word. Moonpaw stretched, feeling sore and tired. They hadn't gotten back from the gathering till well after moonhigh. And on top of that, Hawkfeather had decided to set her on the dawn patrol, despite not being the deputy, and despite not going herself. Now, Moonpaw glanced at the first few rays of light, peeking out over the mountains, and got to her paws, padding wearily toward the camp. Outside, she could see a couple of other cats preparing to set out, and hurried over to join them. "Hawkfeather wants me to join you." The biggest, a thickly-furred black tom with massive shoulders glanced down and meowed amusedly, "Okay, then follow us. Try to stay alert, and out of our way." His eyes gleamed, telling her that he was joking. Without warning, he spun around and sped out into the forest, the rest of the patrol bounding after him. Moonpaw followed, just barely managing to keep up, and wishing desperately that she was as fast as her sister Shadepaw. Softwillow, a glossy white she-cat skidded to a halt. "Badger scent!" she called, causing the rest of the patrol to spin around and join her, glancing around nervously. "Where?" Moonpaw asked curiously, scenting the air herself. A strong, rank scent surrounded her, and she made a face. "Badgers don't smell too good," she muttered. Softwillow glanced down at her with amusement, "I know. Stay close, little one. It could be close, and we don't want you getting hurt." Moonpaw raised her silver head indignantly, but the tom, Blackboulder, flicked his tail at her. "No time now. Come on, we should keep going. Keep scenting the air; we don't know where it is now." More slowly, the patrol moved off, glancing around them cautiously. Moonpaw followed once more, to excited about the badger scent to remember about her sore paws. '(This could take awhile. I'm gonna be writing really short segments, as often as I can. Also, in case it isn't clear, Shadepaw and Moonpaw can hear each other's thoughts. So... they don't always get much privacy, lol.)' 'Chapter Two' Moonpaw yawned widely, following Softwillow with a drooping head and tail. The white she-cat turned sympathetically. "I think Hawkfeather wants you." Moonpaw raised her head in disbelief. Sure enough, the creamy-brown she-cat was standing in the middle of the clearing, her tail twitching irritably. As Moonpaw bounded over toward her, she meowed harshly, "Took you long enough." Before Moonpaw could protest that Hawkfeather had ''wanted ''her on patrol, her mentor was pushing her roughly across the camp. "Come on, hurry up. We're training." "But I haven't eaten!" Moonpaw protested weakly. "And I'm starving!' "That's too bad for you. If you had been quicker, then you could've eaten something before we left," Hawkfeather told her briskly, her tone brooking no arguments. "Now hurry." Moodily, Moonpaw plodded after Hawkfeather, glaring at the ground furiously. ''Like it's my fault we took so long, she thought angrily. What's wrong? The thought slid gently into her mind, sounding just like Shadepaw--comforting and caring, ready to help. Stupid Hawkfeather put me on the dawn patrol, and now refuses to let me eat before battle training. Well, I don't think there's much I can do. You should tell Shimmerstar, ''Shadepaw replied, sounding slightly distracted. Feeling bad for talking to her sister when she was busy, Moonpaw continued to follow Hawkfeather in silence. "No! You have to keep your head up!" Hawkfeather yowled impatiently. Moonpaw glared at her. "Well, maybe I could if you would stop yelling at me!" she retorted fiercely. Hawkfeather's eyes darkened, and the silver apprentice winced, anticipating a cuff around the ears for her cheek. Instead, Hawkfeather paused, then turned to one side, tail bristling as if she smelled a threat. Moonpaw remembered the badger scent with a jolt of fear, and quickly scented the air. Instantly, she smelled a cat scent, unlike any that she had ever smelled before. "Hawkfeather?" she ventured warily. "What?" her mentor snapped back, still scanning the clearing. Moonpaw hesitated, trying how to ask the question best. "That scent... what is it?" "What do you think it is?" the cream she-cat asked sharply. "It's cat scent," Moonpaw replied, struggling not to let her fury enter her voice. "I meant, what cat left it?" "If I knew that, I'd tell you," Hawkfeather meowed, her tone conveying that she did know, and didn't plan on telling her apprentice. A rustle sounded behind her, and Moonpaw whirled around, fur bristling. She thought she saw a flash of dark brown fur, and she mewed quietly, "Hawkfeather!" "What?" Hawkfeather asked, sounding irritable. "I think..." Moonpaw paused, her quick eyes spotting a blur of golden fur as well. "I think that there's some cat in the undergrowth." Hawkfeather padded up to join her, amber eyes piercing the ferns and brambles. "You're right. Run back to camp and warn them." Moonpaw nodded, spinning around and sped off toward the camp. Despite the many arguments with her mentor, she did feel slightly nervous leaving her alone, with possible enemies, but she knew that getting help would be of more use then an barely-trained apprentice. She hurtled in, causing Softwillow, sunning herself by the camp entrance, to let out a startled mew. Shimmerstar, a beautiful white she-cat with golden spots, jumped down from the tree-rock, padding over to the small silver apprentice. "Moonpaw, what's wrong?" "Hawkfeather... cats... strange scent... training grounds!" she gasped, out of breath from her long run. "What?" Shimmerstar sounded worried, and Moonpaw couldn't help but wonder briefly if Hawkfeather meant that much to the Clan. Shadepaw padded over to join her, dark green eyes concerned. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine!" Moonpaw blurted. "But Hawkfeather might not be!" "Slow down," Shimmerstar ordered. "What's going on?" Quickly, Moonpaw explained how Hawkfeather had scented something strange, then the glimpses of fur that she herself had spotted. Finally, when she was done, Shimmerstar nodded. "Blackboulder! Take a patrol up to the training grounds." Blackboulder nodded, his black fur rippling in the sun. "Softwillow, Rushfoot, Brackenlegs, Flowershell, and--" "Me!" Moonpaw burst out frantically. "I want to go!" Blackboulder looked doubtful, but Shimmerstar nodded. "I think Moonpaw deserves to go as well." He shrugged. "And Moonpaw then." Without waiting for her to catch her breath, he spun around and darted off, his patrol following him. Moonpaw managed to speed after them, feeling panicked at the thought of Hawkfeather being injured. When the patrol got to the training ground, Moonpaw was shocked to find Hawkfeather calmly chatting with six well-built cats, looking completely comfortable. "Hawkfeather?" Blackboulder sounded almost stunned. Hawkfeather was infamous for hating rogues, loners, kittypets, and apprentices alike. She turned to face them, and Moonpaw thought she caught a flicker of unease on her face, but the cream cat merely meowed casually, "Ah, Blackboulder, I wondered when you would get here." "Moonpaw seemed to think that you were in trouble," he replied, looking puzzled. Hawkfeather's lip curled, and she cast a disdainful glance at Moonpaw. "She would." "But you said--" Moonpaw protested, only to be interupted by Hawkfeather. "That's enough out of you. Run back to camp and tell Shimmerstar that there's some loners passing through who would like a place to stay." "I--" Moonpaw started, then sighed hopelessly. No cat was going to listen to an apprentice. "Yes, Hawkfeather." 'Chapter Three' Shadepaw watched anxiously as the patrol padded back in. Moonpaw was standing dejectedly by her side, obviously feeling hurt at Hawkfeather's harsh words. ''Hey, you okay? ''Shadepaw asked her, knowing full-well the answer. ''No. '' ''Do you want to talk about it? No. Are you going to tell Shimmerstar about it? No. Are you going to say anything but no? No. Right. So... should I just leave you alone then? No. What do you want? ''Shadepaw finally burst out, tail lashing angrily. ''I don't know, ''Moonpaw replied, now sounding sulky. In silence, the two sisters watched as the loners walked into camp, eyes narrowed as they took in the lithe cats watching them. There was a pause, then a scruffy-looking brown tom padded forward, dipping his head almost mockingly to Shimmerstar. "I am Ripper," he announced imperiously. "My and my companions are passing through, but we're awfully tired, and would like a place to stay. Your camp looks nice and safe, so we would enjoy resting here." Shadepaw shuddered. The way that Ripper was sneering at Shimmerstar, and Hawkfeather's obvious comfort with them made her wonder if Ripper was really to be trusted. "So, what happened?" Shadepaw asked her sister curiously. "With Hawkfeather, I mean." Moonpaw sighed. "I don't know. She was just acting... weird, I guess." Shadepaw frowned. "You said she was ''chatting ''with the loners?" "Yeah. I thought that was really weird, since Hawkfeather ''hates ''loners." Shadepaw nodded, opening her mouth to say something, when Shimmerstar called loudly, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here, below the tree-rock." As Shadepaw and Moonpaw bounded over to join the quickly growing cluster of cats, she asked, ''What if they're not loners? I don't know. I was wondering the same thing, ''Moonpaw told her. But I have a feeling that Hawkfeather knows more then she's letting on. Shadepaw fell silent as Shimmerstar started speaking. "Cats of StormClan, as many of you already know, we have guests. Ripper and his companions will be staying for a while, to rest. So let StormClan welcome them graciously," she meowed, making it sound almost like an order. "Thank you," Ripper told her, his gaze glinting strangly. "I'm sure we'll enjoy our time here." As Shadepaw watched, she felt cold shivers down her spine, and glanced behind her instinctively. There, eyes gleaming with triumph, was Hawkfeather. Moonpaw bounded through the forest, seeming for all the world carefree. Beside her, Shadepaw loped contentedly, eyes narrowed against the bright rays of sunlight shimmering in patches through the leafy treetops. "Nice day, isn't it?" Shadepaw mewed happily, gazing around her. "Absolutely!" Moonpaw agreed, batting playfully at a leaf drifting past her in the warm morning breeze. "Almost lets you forget about--" she broke off as two lean, muscular cats leapt out in front of her and her sister. ''Them, she finished bitterly. Shadepaw dipped her head politely, resisting the urge to flee. "Hello there. Beautiful day, don't you think? Me and my sister were--" "Disobeying orders," one cat snarled, shoving her wiry head in Shadepaw's face. "I thought that we said no apprentices allowed in the forest without express permission?" "But she's the medicine cat apprentice," Moonpaw pointed out calmly. "And Darkwhisker said that we could come out here to fetch some herbs. I thought--and I may be wrong--but I thought that that counted as express permission." "Don't get cheeky with me!" she roared. The other cat, a tom that looked almost exactly like her, laid his tail on her shoulder. "Careful, Stormy," he warned. Turning the young apprentices, he added sternly, "And you'd better come with us. You can pick your flowers, but you have to stay where we can see you." Moonpaw's blue eyes flashed, but she had the sense not to argue. "Fine." "Good," Stormy meowed, still glaring fiercely at Moonpaw. "Follow us." 'Chapter Four' Moonpaw stumped along grumpily, while at her side, Shadepaw gently padded, her green eyes scanning for herbs. Stormy and her brother, Thunder, walked steadily in front, with Stormy swiveling around ever couple of minutes to glare at Moonpaw. Both cats were jet black with ice blue eyes and pure white paws. The only difference between the two was that Stormy had a white flash on her head, while Thunder didn't. Besides that, the two were identical. Moonpaw complained bitterly to Shadepaw, Honestly! You would think I was from SandClan or something, the way she's treating me. I know, ''Shadepaw soothed, ''but there's not much I can do about it. Moonpaw rolled her eyes, darting off to check out some pieces of prey, lying limp on the forest floor, half-eaten. "Shadepaw," she meowed slowly, not taking her eyes off of the prey. "Look at this!" Before her sister could join her, Stormy cuffed her hard over the ear. "I told you to stay where we can see you!" "Actually, your brother said that!" Moonpaw shot back, glaring fiercely. "And besides, you could see me!" Stormy hit her again, sending her crashing, half-dazed into a tall oak tree. "Don't talk back to me!" she hissed. Thunder came up, his eyes cold. "We'll have to go back to camp, and report this to Hawkstar," he warned Moonpaw. Moonpaw looked away. After the 'loners' had joined, Shimmerstar had been found killed the next morning, still lying in her nest. The deputy was nowhere to be found, and suddenly, Hawkfeather became the self-proclaimed leader of StormClan, making the leader of the rogues, Ripper, her deputy, and relentlessly murdering any cats who resisted her. Shadepaw had continued being trained by Darkwhisker, who seemed to be one of the few cats that Hawkstar trusted, aside from the rogues. Moonpaw, on the other paw, was now supposed to stay in camp, not train, not hunt, and decidely not eat. Moonpaw strongly suspected that Hawkstar wanted her dead. Shadepaw brought her back to the present by rushing up, spitting furiously at the rogues. "Don't touch my sister!" "I'm fine," Moonpaw muttered, pressing against Shadepaw, more for support then affection. "Of course you are," Stormy sneered. "I barely touched you." Shadepaw watched in disbelief as Moonpaw brushed through the fern tunnel, her head drooping. Shadepaw's paws felt heavy as stones, weighed down with grief. Are you really going to leave? she asked her sister desperately. I don't know what else I can do, ''Moonpaw replied. ''After all, I've been banished, haven't I? Shadepaw felt miserable. Unable to watch her sister leaving anymore, she turned away, the past fateful meeting playing through her head once more. "You what?" Hawkstar asked, her tabby muzzle inches away from Moonpaw's slender silver face. "She ran off, after we had specifically ''told her to stay where we could see her," Stormy told Hawkstar triumphantly. Hawkstar glared at Moonpaw, who returned the glare fiercely. "I spotted some prey lying half-eaten on the forest floor," she protested. "The warrior code clearly states that queens and elders eat first." "Well, maybe your precious warrior code won't be around for much longer," Stormy sneered. Hawkstar cuffed Stormy heavily over the ear. "I told you not to speak like that." She sighed, and bounded up to the tree-rock, to look down on the Clan. "But it's true. The warrior code is wrong, leading you all the wrong way. Nature's way is that the strongest survive. It's a dangerous world out here, and we can't afford to spend all our time pampering the weak and useless like kittypets. From now on, it's every cat for itself." Crouching down beside Darkwhisker, Shadepaw felt sick. This cat and her group of rogues would destroy the Clan. Moonpaw shook her head slowly. "The warrior code does not lead us the wrong way," she mewed calmly, her voice echoing around the clearing. "The warrior code teaches us to plan for our future, and respect our past. Without the warrior code, we are barely more than kittypets ourself." "Insolent kit!" Hawkstar spat, bristling with fury. "You speak lies, and it is cats like you that corrupt us from the inside. I can see now that there is no hope for you. You are banished from the Clan forever." Shadepaw felt as if the world had just spun around beneath her. Moonpaw ''banished ''forever? Moonpaw seemed stunned. "You wouldn't--" "Watch me," Hawkstar told her smugly. "Now leave. You are contaminating us all with your filth." '(Um, hi, it's me, Moon, back from the dead. I was grounded the past week, and haven't been allowed to get on the computer at all... Geez, I've missed you guys SO MUCH. Anyway, I'll be working a lot on this story now, since I only have like two more days to finish it, so... yeah. Good to be back!)' 'Chapter Five' Moonpaw stared pleadingly up at the wiry cat towering over. "Please, Adderstar, you have to. Hawkstar could very well destroy the Clan if you don't." Adderstar sighed. "I don't know. After all, this seems like StormClan's problem, and SunClan has enough to do..." "Fine!" Moonpaw spat furiously. "But how long will SunClan even last, with Hawkstar around? She already thinks its weak, and with both StormClan and the rogues at her command, she could overpower you easily." Grassfoot, SunClan's deputy bristled, but Adderstar held up a paw. "You are young, but brave. And I can see you have much love for your Clan. If there were more cats like you, the territories would be a better place." "So will you help?" Moonpaw asked, eyes shining with hope. Adderstar rose to his paws, head held high. "Yes. SunClan will never stand idly by while another Clan needs our help. Grassfoot, get a strong patrol of cats." Grassfoot dipped her head, grass-green eyes gleaming. "Yes, Adderstar." She turned, shooting Moonpaw a respectful look, then left. Moonpaw watched her curiously. Adderstar stretched, his brown-and-black spotted coat gleaming in the sunlight. "Come, Moonpaw. We have a Clan to save." Moonpaw stared in amazement as the lean cats padded past her into StormClan's territory. StormClan cats were well-built, often with thick, fluffy pelts in forest colors. SunClan's cats were lean and wiry, with thin, wind-flattened fur in mainly shades of brown and golden. Adderstar paused in front of Moonpaw. "Where now, little one?" he asked. She glowered at him. "I'm not that small," she protested. Turning away so that she couldn't see the flicker of amusement on his face, she waved her fluffy silver tail at the forest. "The camp is in the middle. To get there, we'll need to sneak through the undergrowth. I think I can get some help from inside the camp as well." One of the warriors, a pure-black tom sneered openly at her. "How? Does StormClan have little mice running around to deliver messages?" Moonpaw gave him a calm look. "Surely you don't believe the kit-tales. No, my sister's in the camp. If I can contact her, she can get help." The black tom's eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond. Grassfoot stepped forward, whiskers twitching. ''I wish they would stop thinking I'm cute, Moonpaw thought irritably. For a second, she almost thought that she heard Shadepaw's mew, but it faded away before she could be sure, and she sighed. Probably just wishful thinking. She waved her tail again, leading the patrol through the woods. Shadepaw gasped, freezing abruptly. She closed her eyes, concentrating hard. Nothing. She opened her eyes again, feeling a surge of disappointment. For a second, she had thought she had heard Moonpaw, but now... nothing. Don't be silly, ''she reminded herself. Moonpaw was exiled. She wouldn't come back. Except... since when has Moonpaw ever done what she was supposed to? Never. The word entered her head quietly, but firmly. ''Moonpaw?! ''she asked, gasping for breath. ''Is that you? Last time I checked, ''Moonpaw replied cheekily. ''Why? B-but... You were exiled! ''Shadepaw told her. ''I was? ''Moonpaw asked. ''Oh, right, I was. But, Shadepaw, I'm bringing help. SunClan is going to help us drive out Hawkstar and the rogues. We need your help to infiltrate the camp. '' For a second, Shadepaw couldn't reply. But her sister needed her help, and she had never let her down before. She wasn't going to start now. ''What can I do? Find out which cats will join our side in a fight. ''Her sister sounded determined. ''We'll attack sometime tonight. Be ready. I will, ''Shadepaw told her. ''Just be careful. To be continued... Category:Fan Fictions